


Engine Roar

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Being good did not impress her. So many guys had their egos wrapped up in a win and a loss. They couldn't handle women that loved the same thing they did





	Engine Roar

Being a good racer was not an in for her. A city this big? Everyone was a decent racer given the chance. Considering how many of them started to drive early? Being able to stunt was nothing special. A city this big had hundreds of good racers. Then there were those that just drove by. they were good too.

That was nothing impressive to her. A guy having a good talk and showing off at a few races? Playing with the cops? Yawn totally. He might have a few good moves but so did so many others. Getting those pink slips was honestly nothing to her. She needed more than that to let a guy have a chance.

This new guy, she was doing this for her. To prove to herself that he was nothing special. That he was just like the other guys that had come and gone. She needed to knock herself out of the daze she had tumbled in because she knew better than this.

No matter how he drove he was like every other guy racing. He might drive sweet. She might have a thing for how he drove. She might like the car. She might get a bit turned on at how ballsy he was. It might do a little something for her. She might bet on him even. Cheer him on.

But no matter how he raced he was like every other guy that flirted with her after winning a few races. Ann flicked a glance to her passenger seat before she focused on the road once more. She shifted gears, pushing her car a bit more but she knew what her car could handle. She had been driving since she was twelve years old. She had been around cars her entire life.

She was more than a pretty face. She lived for cars, she loved them. She had been fixing them and helping out long before she had decided that cameras were fun too. She tapped her acceleration and flicked another glance towards Ryuji. They were flying along the highway. Cars were mere blurs as she weaved her way through traffic.

He… he was so calm. That was weird. That never happened. The moment guys saw her drive or they got in a car with her they had all their fantasies crushed. They called her everything under the sun once they realized she could compete with them.

She blew through the tunnel a glance spared to her rear-view window. She was leaving the cars way behind her. There was no need for anything else. No need to waste nitrous on such slow cars. It would be a waste to do anything like that when she could easily leave them in the dust.

She yanked her handbrake up and rode the slide so she could change exits. Instead of moving down the normal road she began to blow her way up the highway. On the side of upcoming traffic. Not a single twitch from Ryuji. It was frustrating her.

“What’s with you?” She huffed as she slipped around two trailer trucks and circled around a toll booth. She threw a glance at Ryuji when she changed lanes only to find him laughing. “What’s funny?”

“I know you’re trying to shake me up and all.” Ryuji laughed as he tapped the window. “But this doesn’t faze me. I like fast speed.” He pointed out. “I’ve won races with crazy times Ann.”

“That’s not this though.” She pointed up as her speed climbed and climbed.

“I grew up with Akira.” Ryuji snorted. “That guy? He would give you a run for his money. Back then I used to come close hurling. Now his driving? He’s crazy he used to do some shit that would make you back off. So many times the cops would get lost yards and yards behind us.” Ryuji’s hand covered hers on the gears. “Listen.” He murmured as his hand tightened. “I get what you’re trying to do but I’m not that kind of guy. This?” Ann’s heart leaped when he moved them up a gear. Her car leaped forward. “I’m all for cutting lose. Whether or not I’m in control.”

Her heart pounded in her chest and her cursed herself. She had let him in the car to prove to herself that he was like the rest. That her attraction to him was basic foolishness that would fade the moment she got to know him.

On her right a squad of three were approaching hard on the highway. Ann pulled the wheel as she eased off the gas. Her car slid hard and reversed the second before the squad cars blew past her. Ryuji gave a low whistle and she tried not to let it get to her. She tried. Fuck it to hell. She had to shift in her seat and curse herself.

Yusuke had been right. These two were nothing like anything they had met before. She recalled Ryuji’s words and frowned. “Akira already drives pretty crazy.” She pointed out as she sent her car down to the tunnels. She eased around the various cars without a thought. “He’s good. Better than you or just around the same level?”

“He’s the best.” No shame, just pride in Ryuji’s voice. “He’s fucking crazy and he’s the best there ever was. Hasn’t he been proving it this whole time? Racing with him is just…” Ryuji’s laugh was so happy and simple that Ann felt her stomach twist. Racing was fun, it was truly fun for those two. “He has his weaknesses but that’s what I’m here for. That and to fix that ride up.”

“The two of you are weird.” She glanced across her car to the man she had allowed to ride with her. He was calm, relaxed all over and the happy look in his eyes. He loved it, the races, the cars and he didn’t mind if he was behind the wheel or not.

“Got loads of that back home.” Ryuji murmured as he leaned against her window. “Didn’t matter then and it doesn’t now. The feeling when a car is riding the streets. When you’re seeing what others have? When you are showing what you’ve got?” His laugh brought her back to years before. “Man it’s the best feeling ever. It’s why we do what we do.”

“You’re right.” She came to a stop at the intersection and leaned on her wheel to study him. “It’s why we start racing and stop admiring the cars.”

“Yeah. We get tired of holding back.” Ryuji gently touched her face then, brushed her hair back before he tucked some strands back into her bun. “Loving cars this way, it’s a disease isn’t it? But we’re thrill seekers. We can’t be happy doing anything else.” Ann felt her heart melt as she made her decision.

X

“Um.” Ryuji said the moment that she parked and turned off the engine. “Where are we?” He was peering through the windshield. Outside there was nothing but darkness and to their left was a small collection of lights.

“The mountains.” Ann sighed as she sat back in her seat. She undid her seatbelt and stared at her roof. “I come here to think. It’s my favourite spot. Way back when I was a kid they used to drift down the mountains at midnight.” She shook her head. “This path and everything else people don’t come up here anymore. Not since the valley slopes seemed so much easier.”

“I see.” Ryuji muttered as he unclicked his seat beat. “So.” He trailed off. “Why bring me here? It seems sort of private.”

“It is.” Ann turned on her side to find Ryuji had done the same. “You’re weird you know that? Not everyone thinks a girl like me should be on the streets driving wild.”

“I’m not everyone.” Ryuji laughed. “I’m Ryuji. A girl like you should be doing what she wants. You’re amazing.” He said softly. “You could be a ruler if you wanted. Have your own turf. You’re that good. You have taste.” His hands hesitated before he reached for her. Her hair he gently removed from the bun. “A pretty face doesn’t mean you can’t kick ass. It’s actually hotter to see how into it you are.”

“You’re ridiculous.” She breathed as she watched him. “You and your friend. You drove into town to shake things up. Why couldn’t you just be-“

“Like everyone else you ran off?” Ryuji laughed. “No fun in that.” He leaned close waiting for her sign. “I’d rather see you make every single one of these kids cry.”

“Even if it’s you?” She taunted as she pressed a hand to his cheek.

“I’m not a kid.” He pointed off. “I won’t cry when I lose. I’m just going to get better and I’m just going to enjoy the ride.” Ann hissed sharply before she crushed her lips to his. There was no use fighting this anymore. She had known before she had brought him up here. He was nothing like the rest. She wanted him, she wanted to race him. Her hand moved to his shoulders and it took nothing more than a press to ease him back and clamber into his lap.


End file.
